¿Podré vivir sin ti?
by Brenkis
Summary: Despues de tres años juntos una discusion sin sentido provoca un rompimiento que parece ser definitivo entre house y cuddy, ¿volveran a estar juntos?
1. ¿El fin?

Aqui va otro intento, esta vez me alargare un poco mas, veo que hay muchas historias intentando darle otro final a esta relacion y sobre todo tratar de recomponer el destrozo que hicieron los guionistas de esta maravillosa serie. Aqui les va mi version espero que les agrade y hagan aunque sea un comentario chiquito.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Podré vivir sin ti?<strong>

Estaban de pie en medio de la sala discutiendo una vez mas en lo que iba de la semana, House apenas había tenido tiempo de poner su mochila y bastón en un sillón cuando comenzaron a discutir acaloradamente. Últimamente nada parecía estar bien, peleaban por todo, se criticaban mas duramente que de costumbre, los momentos felices se esfumaban a pasos agigantados.

C: **¡Ya estoy cansada! Esto no esta funcionando House.**

H:** Y que quieres que haga, nada de lo que hago te parece, solo me falta que digas que ya ni el sexo me soportas.**

C: **Ese es el problema no puedes hacer nada, así eres tu y siempre lo serás.**

H: **Pues cuando decidiste iniciar una relación conmigo creo recordar que no querías que cambiara, yo mismo te advertí que no podrías soportarme y aun así quisiste estar conmigo.**

C: **¡Me arrepiento de haber dicho eso!** –Un profundo silencio se hizo después de esa frase. Cuddy bajo la mirada se sintió incapaz de ver los ojos de House, él por su lado se puso completamente serio y después de largos segundo de silencio dijo.

H: **En ese caso no tiene ningún sentido que yo permanezca en este lugar, recogeré mis cosas y me largare enseguida.** –Dicho esto tomo su mochila se dirigió a la habitación y comenzó a guardar la ropa que poco a poco había acomodado junto a la de Cuddy, porque prácticamente se había mudado a esa casa.

Ella solo observaba en silencio como el amor de su vida revisaba toda la casa asegurándose de no dejar absolutamente nada. Cuando termino se acerco a ella para despedirse levanto una mano para tocar su mejilla pero el dolor era tan grande que lentamente la bajo se dio la vuelta para tomar su bastón y abandonar ese lugar que había sido su hogar por casi tres años, se detuvo unos segundos en la puerta con esperanza de que Cuddy dijera algo que lo obligara a detenerse, realmente no quería irse no podía hacerlo, salir de ahí significaba volver a al hoyo del que había sido rescatado por la mujer que ama, pero ella permanecía callada mirando al suelo, salió de la casa subió a su moto y acelero para alejarse de ahí.

Fue hasta que escucho el motor de la moto cuando por fin Cuddy reacciono y corrió desesperadamente a la calle para detenerlo pero ya era tarde, House se había ido. Lentamente regreso al interior de casa y se sentó en un sillón no podía creerlo de verdad se había marchado sin siquiera intentar arreglar las cosas, solo se fue, trato de mantener la calma quizás solo estaba emberrinchado ya hablarían mañana en el hospital, aclararían las cosas, se besarían y volverían juntos a casa, ya habían peleado así antes y siempre regresaban, pero esta vez las acciones de House decían muy claro que no pretendía regresar, Cuddy sintió miedo por haberle dicho eso, pero la deseperacion y el enojo habian hablado por ella, fue a su habitación he intento dormir un poco para despejarse, pero en toda la noche no pudo dejar de pensar en él.

Por otro lado House estacionaba su moto afuera de su departamento, entro en silencio y se dirigió a su habitación, no había dormido en esa cama desde hace mucho, que ya hasta la sentía ajena, tomo asiento un dolor punzante acribillaba su pierna dando masajes fuertes intento calmar el dolor, pero era imposible, no había sentido un dolor tan intenso desde que estaba con Cuddy; no sabia que hacer, no podía regresar al hospital, arriesgarse a verla significaba volver a caer a sus pies y ya no podía hacer eso, era dar paso a lastimarla de nuevo y ya estaba cansado de verla llorar por sus estúpidos comentarios, así que se puso de pie busco una maleta en su armario y comenzó a llenarla con lo necesario para irse de lo mas lejos posible. Cuando termino se dirigió al departamento de Wilson, tenia que hablar con él antes de irse, necesitaba ayuda de su amigo.

Ante los insistentes golpes en su puerta un malhumorado Wilson se levanto de su cama maldiciendo al insensato que lo despertaba a esas horas.

W: **Por que esto no me sorprende.** –Dijo dándole paso a House para que entrara y observo una caja que llevaba pero prefirió no mencionarla. El nefrólogo tomo asiento en un sillón y su amigo hizo lo mismo delante de él.

H: **Me voy de New Jersey.** –dijo interrumpiendo un bostezo de Wilson.

W: **¿Que fue lo que paso ahora?** –pregunto con aburrimiento Wilson pero algo inquieto por lo que acababa de oír.

H: **Cuddy y yo terminamos, esta vez para siempre, no importa por lo que haya sido.** –Agrego antes de que el Oncólogo interrumpiera. –**Es definitivo, ya no podemos seguir juntos, no importa lo que haga bien las cosas malas siempre serán las que ella tome en cuenta, es frustrante para mi ver como le causo mas miserias que alegrías, esta noche recogí todas mis cosas de su casa y me fui sin despedirme de ella porque no pude hacerlo además ella no intento detenerme así que esta mas que claro que esto se acabo.**

W: **Creo que te estas precipitando, no te puedes ir sin hablar con ella, no me digas que te estas dando por vencido.**

H: **No te das cuenta, es como luchar contra mi mismo, ¿sabes lo que me dijo? Que se arrepentía de haberme dicho que no quería que yo cambiara, no importa cuanto me ame o cuanto la ame yo, jamás será feliz a mi lado, por que no puede soportarme, y parece ser que yo no hago nada por hacer que eso cambie.**

W: **¿Y vas a renunciar también al hospital?** –No terminaba de creer lo que estaba escuchando.

H: **Tengo que hacerlo, verla una vez mas seria caer en lo mismo, la mejor solución es alejarme de ella en todos los sentidos.**

W: **¿Y tu trabajo? Es la otra razón que logra mantenerte más o menos cuerdo, ¿Estas aceptando perder eso también?**

H: **Hace tiempo le dije que si tenía que escoger entre ser el mejor doctor y amarla para ser feliz a su lado, la prefería sin duda a ella, pero no fue posible, ya encontrare algo que hacer no te preocupes, ah y tampoco te preocupes de que recaiga en mi adicción, es un bono extra al renunciar al hospital, llevo casi dos años limpio y no puedo perder la única cosa buena que me queda, seguiré con el ibuprofeno.**

W: **Vaya, es una decisión muy madura, ¿seguro que eres tu House?** –Intento bromear Wilson para relajarse un poco. Pero poniéndose serio dijo –**Sigo sin creer que sea una buena idea que te vayas así pero es tu decisión.**

H: **Solo quiero relájame un poco no se por cuanto tiempo me iré y es probable que regrese pero por ahora quiero dejar de hacer sufrir a Lisa y es mejor que me vaya antes de que haga algo que definitivamente no pueda remediar.** –Tomo la caja que llevaba y dándosela a Wilson agrego –**Dale esto a Cuddy, son cosas suyas que había en mi departamento.**

W: **De acuerdo, ¿Algún mensaje que quieras dejarle?**

H: **Se que no resistirás decirle una sarta de cosas ridículas y empalagosas, siéntete libre de decir lo que quieras, ella no te lo creerá** –agrego House un tanto divertido, aunque por dentro se sentía tremendamente derrotado y sin ninguna esperanza para ser feliz –**adentro hay una nota con la despedida que no pude darle hoy.**

Ambos se pusieron de pie Wilson puso la caja en el sillón y House le tendió una mano a su único amigo en señal de despedida, Wilson se la estrecho fuertemente.

W: **Se que no me dirás a donde piensas irte, y que posiblemente cambiaras tu numero para que no demos contigo, pero no hace falta que te diga que soy el único con el que cuentas ¿verdad?** –House sonrió irónico y contesto.

H: **No te preocupes Jimmy el que me vaya lejos de aquí no significa que te libraras de mí, ya te dije que tal vez regrese pero aun sino lo hago, ya encontrare la forma de molestarte aunque sea a distancia.**

Los dos doctores sonrieron y House abandono la estancia para dirigirse a un futuro incierto en el que no sabia si podrá ser feliz sin Lisa a su lado, pero debía intentarlo por el bien de os dos.

Mientras tanto Wilson pensaba con tristeza lo tontos que eran sus dos mejores amigos al dejarse llevar por el orgullo antes que por el amor, mañana le esperaba un día difícil, no tenia idea de cómo reaccionaria Cuddy cuando se enterara que House se había ido quizás para siempre.


	2. La caja de los recuerdos

Bueno aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo, muchas gracias por los comentarios recibidos, fueron poquitos pero muy importantes para mi, por que son los que me motivan a seguir escribiendo, espero que continuen leyendo y comentando.

Saludos.

* * *

><p>Cuddy despertó temprano al día siguiente, se sentía terriblemente mal, cansada y desvelada. Pero aun así se levanto, rápidamente se arreglo mas sexy que de costumbre para ayudarse un poco porque estaba decidida a aclarar las cosas con House, aun no podía darse por vencida y estaba segura que él también necesitaría hablar con ella.<p>

Tan pronto como entro al hospital se dirigió a la enfermera de la recepción y pregunto por el diagnosta.

C: **Buenos días. ¿Ya llego el Dr. House?**

E: **Son las 8:30 doctora, ambas sabemos que aun no ha llegado** –Respondió la enfermera con un poco de sarcasmo, era sencillo bromear cuando se trataba del rebelde doctor.

C: **Si claro, tienes razón.** –Dijo mostrando una sonrisa un poco nerviosa.** Podrías decirle cuando llegue que pase a mi oficina por favor.**

E: **Por supuesto.**

La decana se dirigió a su oficina cabizbaja, no quiso darle mas importancia de la que tenia, era temprano no era raro que House aun no llegara, así que tomo una enorme pila de papeles pendientes y se concentro en ellos para que la preocupación no se apoderara de ella.

Mas tarde en su oficina, Wilson buscaba la hora adecuada para transmitirle a Cuddy el mensaje que House había dejado para ella, faltaban 15 minutos para que dieran las 10:00 estaba seguro que ella estaría esperando a su miserable amigo, se sintió mal de ser él quien tuviera que ser el portador de tan incomoda noticia, pero eso es lo que pasaba por ser el mejor amigo de la pareja mas inestable del mundo, se puso de pie y se dirigió al despacho de Cuddy.

Toco antes de entrar, la decana con una señal de su mano lo invito a pasar, estaba en una llamada telefónica, así que tomo asiento frente a ella y espero a que se desocupara.

C: **Buenos días Wilson, ¿Dime que se te ofrece? **–saludo una vez que colgó el teléfono y observo la caja que el medico traía consigo pero no dijo nada.

Wilson se quedo callado, vio que ella ya había visto la caja, por un momento se sintió nervioso no sabia como comenzar. Era consiente que andar con rodeos no lo llevaría a ningún lado así que decidió ser directo pero con todo el cuidado posible.

C: **Que sucede Wilson me estas preocupando. **

W: **Es sobre House. Fue a verme anoche después de que discutieron.**

C: **Enserio, bueno en cierto modo eso me tranquiliza al menos no hizo ninguna tontería.** –Wilson cerró los ojos al escuchar eso.

W: **Se fue de New Jersey Cuddy, lamento decírtelo tan directamente pero no hay otra forma de hacerlo tratándose de House. **–La decana sintió como si la hubieran bañado con agua helada, pudo sentir las lágrimas acumulándose cada vez más en sus ojos, pero de pronto el intenso dolor que sintió se convirtió en rabia, y sin poder evitarlo dijo.

C: **Vaya así que es mas cobarde de lo que yo imaginaba**. –el hombre frente a ella se sorprendió bastante al escucharla decir eso, pero sobre todo el tono tan despectivo que había utilizado, la decana continuo. –**No tiene el valor suficiente de venir a hablar conmigo y tratar de solucionar las cosas, al contrario decide que lo mejor es largarse huyendo de sus problemas como siempre hace, y por supuesto te manda a ti como intermediario, típico de él. **–El oncólogo sabia que Cuddy no podía estar tan enojada, solo era un modo de esconder el profundo dolor que sentía. Calmadamente le dijo:

W: **Por lo que veo House otra vez tuvo razón, su problema es mas serio de lo que pensé, sinceramente no esperaba esta reacción de tu parte. **

C:** Es la verdad me alegra que se haya ido, nuestra relación cada día estaba peor.**

W: **Vamos Cuddy ambos sabemos que eso no es lo que piensas en realidad, solo es el dolor hablando por ti, se que él me matará por decirte esto pero es necesario, esta muy enamorado de ti Lisa y nunca lo había visto tan feliz al lado de alguien, sí tomó la decisión de marcharse es por esa misma razón ya no quiere seguir lastimándote, y cree que estando lejos de ti es como por fin te hará feliz, pero no se fue para siempre, estoy seguro que no tardara mucho en volver. **–el medico hizo una pausa y continuo. –**mira me pidió que te entregara esta caja, dice que adentro hay objetos que te pertenecen **–Wilson se puso de pie le entrego la caja y se giro para marcharse, ya en la puerta volteo a verla una vez mas y cansadamente le dijo. –**Ambos son un par de idiotas, orgullosos e inmaduros, realmente espero que recapaciten y regresen a donde pertenecen, no se dan cuenta de que serán mas felices juntos que separados.**

Cuando se quedo sola, se mantuvo observando la caja largo tiempo, pensó en las palabras de Wilson él tenia toda la razón tanto ella como House se dejaban llevar por el orgullo, se sentía triste, impotente y dividida, por un lado quería salir corriendo y buscar a House hasta por debajo de las piedras, pero por el otro sentía que era lo que necesitaba, estar alejada de él por un tiempo, aunque esa era la incógnita, durante cuanto tiempo.

Por el momento opto por abrir la caja y revisar su contenido, no pudo evitar sonreír al ver lo primero que apareció, su sujetador rojo (el favorito de House) el recuerdo volvió a su mente inevitablemente:

_C: Ya basta de juegos House entrégamelo. –Gritaba Cuddy mientras intentaba vestirse, ambos estaban a cada lado de la cama del travieso doctor quien solo traía sus bóxers y agitaba el sujetador provocando a Cuddy._

_H: ¡Nunca! Ven y quítamelo de las manos si tanto lo quieres. –le grito mientras daba unos pasos hacia la puerta de la habitación. _

_C: No me hagas perseguirte ambos sabemos que no llegaras muy lejos. –le dijo mientras sonreía. _

_H: No tengo por que correr ni siquiera podrás alcanzarlo pequeña Cuddy. – giro para salir del cuarto mientras levantaba su brazo para sostener la prenda en alto. _

_C: Ya lo veremos. –Dijo entrecerrando los ojos._

_Con un movimiento veloz dio un salto para cruzar la cama y antes de que House pudiera dar un paso se impulso de sus hombros para montarse sobre su espalda enroscando las piernas a su cadera, el nefrólogo sorprendido por esa hazaña tuvo que apoyarse en ambos lados del marco de la puerta para no perder el equilibrio, Cuddy aprovecho el descuido para tomar el sujetador pero él no permitió que se lo quitara, tuvo otra idea y cubrió los ojos del doctor este camino forcejeando aun con ella sobre su espalda hasta que finalmente tropezó con la cama cayendo en ella, Cuddy se recostó sobre el medico y riendo le susurro al oído. –Te dije que no llegarías lejos. –Se levanto un poco para permitir que House se girara, una vez que estuvieron cara a cara él con su picara sonrisa de medio lado le respondió. –Aun no me lo quitas. –Y jalo de ella para acercar sus rostros y besarla, Cuddy correspondió el beso haciéndolo mas intenso, cuando se separaron para tomar aire ella le dijo. –Algún día me lo regresaras. –y volvió a besarlo mientras House acariciaba lentamente sus piernas encendiendo nuevamente la pasión que los hizo amarse una vez mas ese día._

El sonido del teléfono hizo que Cuddy volviera al mundo real, rápidamente guardo la prenda y tomo el teléfono, era su asistente recordándole de una reunión con la junta de médicos, cuando colgó detuvo su mirada en el sujetador dentro de la caja nunca penso que se lo devolveria de esta manera eso la entristecio, sentía curiosidad por seguir revisando pero no podía olvidar sus obligaciones así que decidió checar el contenido mas tarde en la intimidad de su casa y sin interrupciones, además necesitaba despejarse un poco, haberse dejado llevar por ese lindo recuerdo solo indicaba que no seria capaz de vivir sin House.


	3. Tu idiota enamorado

Perdon por la tardanza pero no me terminaba de convencer este capitulo, en fin aqui lo tienen espero les agrade.

Muchas gracias por los comentarios son mi palanca para seguir escribiendo. No habia hecho la aclaracion los personajes son propiedad de David S.

* * *

><p>Una vez en la tranquilidad de su hogar mientras se ponía algo cómodo Cuddy no pudo evitar pensar en que estaba segura de que esa noche House seria quien la despojaría su previamente seleccionada vestimenta para dar paso una romántica reconciliación, pero pensar en eso solo la hizo sentirse mas triste de lo que ya estaba, House ahora estaría quien sabe donde y peor aun Dios sabe con quien, agito la cabeza intentando disipar esas horribles ideas, se dirigió a la cocina a preparase un café para seguir viendo el interior de la caja, tomo asiento en su sofá y se dispuso a continuar, tenia mucha curiosidad sinceramente no creía que hubieran mas cosas suyas ya que no se le ocurría que mas podía haber dejado en el departamento de House, sus primeras noches juntos habían sido ahí pero raramente se quedaba para otra cosa que no fuera hacer el amor con él y dormir exhausta entre los fuertes brazos de su hombre. Lo siguiente que encontró fue una partitura, era solo un papel con notas escritas pero que para ambos significaba tanto casi como su amor mismo además era un regalo que él le había hecho en un día que pintaba ser malo pero que House como siempre se las arreglaba para mejorarlo:<p>

_Cuddy despertó con los primeros rayos de luz que entraron por la ventana de su habitación, se estiro un poco para despertar bien y busco a House al otro lado de la cama pero solo encontró un espacio vacio, miro hacia el reloj para ver que eran las 7:30, que rayos hacia levantado a esa hora fue su pregunta mental, además ese día no era uno cualquiera, era su primer aniversario juntos. Escucho algunos ruidos en la cocina, ¡¿House haciendo el desayuno? Eso no podía ser cierto, aunque la idea la emociono muchísimo, no solo por el detalle sino que significaba que él también lo había recordado; se levanto rápidamente y se dirigió a la cocina para sorprenderlo en la tarea sin embargo la sorprendida fue ella ya que solo había acertado en que House era el responsable de los ruidos pero al parecer había preparado un café acompañado de un tazón de cereal solo para él._

_H: Buenos días dormilona. –Dijo sonriendo para luego seguir comiendo su cereal._

_C: Vaya, parece que el hambre te despertó temprano. –Respondió Cuddy también con una sonrisa para esconder su decepción. –A menos que haya sido por otra cosa en especial. –Insinuó para ver si realmente lo había olvidado._

_H: A decir verdad fue por hambre. –Contesto despreocupadamente._

_C: ¿Y por que no me despertaste y mejor aun por que no preparaste algo para mí también? –Ya no pudo evitar sonar acusadora. _

_H: No te desperté por que ya que ayer llegaste del hospital maldiciendo a los cuatro vientos que habías tenido un día sumamente difícil, que te irías directo a la cama y no querías que te molestara con mis tonterías, asumí que despertarte temprano seria considerado también una idiotez de manera que no quise arriesgarme, y bueno te repito me levante por que de verdad moría de hambre, no contaba con que de igual manera me tocaría un regaño tuyo._

_C: De acuerdo tienes razón, no era necesario el reproche. –Dijo un poco apenada era cierto lo que él decía, anoche no se había portado tan correctamente como para exigirle algo y además (para su pesar) la escusa era lógica, pero aun no parecía que él recordara la fecha y por eso le pregunto. –Hoy es domingo y por lo tanto no iremos a trabajar, ¿Tienes algún plan "especial" para hoy? _

_Dejando de comer por unos segundos, House levanto la mirada para hacer su posición especial de meditar y respondió. –Amm sip, tengo algo que hacer con Wilson, quiere que lo acompañe a comprar unas cosas inútiles, solo acepte para burlarme de él y lo timare para que me compre una moto nueva. –Mostrando una sonrisa traviesa. –Y tal vez vayamos a tomar algo a un bar por la noche, ¿Qué harás tu? _

_Cuddy no lo podía creer de verdad parecía haberlo olvidado, pero no quiso demostrarle lo mal que eso la ponía además el día apenas iba comenzando y cabía la posibilidad de que él pudiera recordarlo e hiciera algo especial, así que poniéndose muy seria le dijo. –Pues ya que estarás tan ocupado y no tendrás tiempo para mi, supongo que no habrá problema en que me vaya a pasear con algunas amigas, han estado llamándome estos días insistiendo en que salga con ellas y eso es lo que hare. –Se levanto rápidamente de la silla donde se estaba y se dirigió a su habitación un poco decaída, solo alcanzo a oír un "diviértete" por parte House y eso la entristeció mas. _

_Despues de haber pasado un muy agradable rato con sus amistades se despidió de ellas para dirigirse a su casa, al llegar vio la moto de House estacionada a fuera y cuando entro se lo encontró sentado en la sala con un gran tazón de palomitas viendo de una película, cuando la vio solamente le dijo:_

_H: Trajeron ese paquete, tiene un sobre con tu nombre. _

_Cuddy noto un poco de molestia en su forma de hablar, se dirigió hacia donde estaba dicho objeto y lo primero que noto es que ya estaba rasgado el sobre. –Y si ya sabias que era para mi por que rayos lo abriste. –Le dijo fingiendo enojo, House simplemente la ignoro, se dispuso a ver lo que contenía el paquete era un hermoso vestido verde con adornos plateados que sin duda resaltaría sus bellos ojos, esto si que la sorprendió después leyó lo que decía la nota:_

"_Te espero a las 8 en punto en el #14 de la calle jardín, tendremos una romántica noche que estoy seguro disfrutaras, espero no me falles muero por verte con mi obsequio puesto. _

_T.E.E." _

_Al terminar de leer giro para ver a House, este la miraba acusadoramente. _

_H: Vaya Cuddy al parecer tienes planeado salir con alguien esta noche, alguien que no soy. –Dijo con ironía. –No sabia que tuvieras esa clase de admiradores Cuddy, no estarás pensando en asistir ¿verdad?_

_Cuddy aun estaba molesta por que House había olvidado la fecha, así que pensó que era una muy buena forma cobrar venganza. –Me parece que si asistiré, se tomo la molestia de comprarme este hermoso vestido y promete una cena muy especial._

_H: Tienes que estar bromeando, de ninguna manera permitiré que te veas con alguien a quien ni siquiera conoces._

_C: Vamos no te pongas celoso seguramente es algún doctor del hospital o algún viejo amigo incluso puede que sea incluso una broma de mal gusto para los dos, pero aun así me arriesgare a ir, además me siento con muchas ganas de salir esta noche y quería que fuera contigo pero tu ya tienes planes y ahora yo también lo tengo así que será mejor que me arregle para mi cita falta poco para la hora._

–_Dicho esto tomo la caja con el vestido y se dirigió a su habitación para preparase sin escuchar ya ninguna queja del doctor. Mientras ponía el vestido sobre la cama escucho claramente como House había salido de la casa dando un fuerte portazo y noto el sonido de la moto alejarse, a juzgar por esta acción el nefrólogo estaba muy molesto, esto al principio la puso contenta, pero el sentimiento no duro mucho por que fue remplazado por uno de tristeza y decepción, no solo había olvidado su aniversario sino que ahora le permitía salir con un completo extraño, por un momento pensó en no asistir a la cita, pero necesitaba algo que la animara, además solo seria atenta con el misterioso hombre, le agradecería por las molestias y lo rechazaría amablemente._

_Llego puntual a la dirección acordada y vio que en dicha calle estaba un restaurante bastante elegante, su admirador tenía muy buen gusto, entro en el establecimiento un mesero se le acerco y le pregunto si tenía reservación, Cuddy dudo un momento y respondió. –Amm para ¿T.I.E.? –Se sintió muy tonta al decirlo, pero era la única seña que tenia del desconocido, esperaba un gesto de burla o desconcierto en el joven pero no fue así._

_M: Buenas noches Srita. Cuddy acompáñeme por favor. –Indico con una sonrisa._

_Vaya al perecer esto era si real pensó Cuddy y siguió al mesero que la llevo hasta una mesa muy cerca del conjunto musical que amenizaba esa noche, la ayudo a acomodarse en la silla de espaldas al grupo, le ofreció champaña para beber y pregunto si necesitaba algo mas. _

_C: No, muchas gracias. –El joven se retiro con una reverencia. Miro su reloj y vio que eran las 8:15 su cita parecía no ser puntual pero no quiso exagerar así que se dedico a disfrutar de la música y el ambiente del lugar. 20 minutos después el tipo aun no llegaba se sintió bastante mal, ese día definitivamente no tenia nada de especial, primero House no recuerda de su aniversario y la ignora prácticamente todo el día y ahora la habían dejado plantada, definitivamente era mas de lo que podía soportar. Estaba a punto de levantarse para irse cuando el mesero regreso para servirle un platillo cubierto._

_C: Disculpe yo no he ordenado nada. –Dijo tratando de que no se notara su voz quebrada._

_M: Lo siento pero me indicaron que se lo sirviera justo ahora. –El chico lo puso en la mesa y se alejo sonriendo._

_Estaba muy confundida pero decidió destapar el plato el cual contenía una nota en su interior la tomo para leer lo que decía: _

"_Feliz aniversario Lisa" _

_De pronto el lugar se había quedado en silencio y comenzaba una bella melodía solo a cargo del piano y una voz muy familiar comenzaba a entonar una canción desconocida para ella, sin poderlo creer se levanto de la silla y giro para ver al mismísimo House sentado frente al piano mirándola con una hermosa sonrisa. Cuando House termino de cantar se puso de pie y sin hacer caso de los aplausos de la demás gente camino hasta una emocionada Cuddy que ya no había podido contener las lagrimas, la tomo del rostro y antes de que pudiera decir algo le dio un apasionado beso que ella no dudo en corresponder, cuando se separaron le ayudo a sentarse de nuevo y tomo haciendo frente a ella, después llamo al mesero para que les trajera su cena. _

_H: De verdad creíste que lo olvidaría. –Dijo dramatizando un poco. _

_C: Estaba empezando a creer que si, eres un idiota me hiciste pasar un día horrible pero esto es quizá la sorpresa más hermosa que me has dado. _

_H: Debo admitir que me divirtió un poco verte sufrir todo el día pero sabía que esto te iba a encantar._

_C: Eres increíble, pero tienes razón esto me encanta, cuando quieres puedes ser todo un romántico._

_H: No me tienes fe, y debo decir que no puedo creer que hayas aceptado la cita de un desconocido._

_C: Digamos que estaba molesta por que pensé que lo habías olvidado quise darte un castigo y además admito que quería verte celoso, y ya que lo mencionas que significa "T.I.E."._

_H: Rayos esperaba que no me lo preguntaras. Es el titulo de la canción que cante hace un momento, quiere decir "Tu Idiota Enamorado"._

_Cuddy se quedo boquiabierta. – ¿Tú la escribiste cierto?_

_H: Y también compuse la música. –Contesto un poco apenado. –Sabes realmente moría por verte con ese vestido puesto. –Dijo rápidamente para desviarse del tema._

_C: Tuviste muchos detalles hermosos esta noche Greg. –Dijo con una enorme sonrisa y tomando la mano de House._

_Cuando terminaron de cenar se dirigieron hacia el coche de la decana para regresar a su casa y concluir la linda velada como solo ellos saben hacerlo._

Cuddy sostuvo la partitura entre sus manos, sin duda esa noche había sido una de las mejores de su vida. Doblo la partitura y se fijo en que había un pequeño mensaje en la parte de atrás que decía:

"Tu idiota enamorado Lisa, pase lo que pase eso es lo que siempre seré. Te amo"

No pudo evitarlo el llanto invadió sus ojos, se llevo la partitura contra el pecho, House estando cerca o lejos de ella se las ingeniaba para hacerla feliz y miserable al mismo tiempo. En el interior de la caja aun quedaban un par de cosas mas, no se sentía capaz de seguir revisando, no podía quedarse cruzada de brazos y solo dejarse llevar por los recuerdos tenia que hacer algo para encontrar a House y hablar con él todavía podían salvar su relación, mientras ambos se amaran esto todavía podía funcionar, se levanto rápidamente y tiro la caja que estaba en sus rodillas, fue inevitable que viera lo que aun quedaba dentro de ella, era un par de aretes, una taza y lo que parecía un papel doblado, lo recogió todo y noto que el papel decía su nombre, no estaba segura de querer abrirlo, sabía que en su interior solo habría algo que la haría sentirse peor de lo que ya estaba en ese momento, pero lo hizo de igual forma no podía seguir evitándolo, lo desdoblo y leyó:

"Lisa lamento mucho que esto no funcionara, de verdad lo intente, pero ya estoy harto de hacer sufrir a la persona mas importante en mi vida, me voy para nunca volver, ya es momento de hacerme a un lado y dejarte ser feliz, yo jamás lo seré lejos de ti pero deséame suerte. Te amo.

Greg"

Destrozada guardo todos los recuerdos dentro de la caja de nuevo, estaba decidido buscaria a House hasta encontrarlo no podia ser feliz con nadie mas que con él, miro su reloj indicaba que era muy noche ya para llamar Wilson, era la unica persona que podia ayudarle y seguramente el sabía a donde se había ido Greg, así que se fue a dormir para descansar un poco y por la mañana hablaria con el oncólogo.

En otra parte del país House descansaba en la cama de un hotel en el que se quedaría mientras pensaba en lo que haria con su vida de ahora en adelante, había decidido irse a San Francisco pensó que era un lugar bastante alejado, no tenia ni la menor idea de que iba a hacer, tenia que buscar un trabajo y estaba seguro de que no seria nada fácil, recordó la época en que nadie lo contrataba e inevitablemente Cuddy invadió su mente ella era la única persona lo suficientemente arriesgada como para darle la oportunidad a él de pisar su hospital, si de milagro alguien lo admitía no podría diagnosticar a su modo y si se metía en problemas no habría nadie que salvara su trasero, no solo había perdido su trabajo ideal sino también había renunciado al amor de su vida, irónicamente todo era perfecto para ser miserable, sin embargo esta vez eso no era lo que deseaba, a quien quería engañar había dejado todo lo que podía hacerlo feliz en New Jersey, su novia, su mejor amigo y su trabajo, pero como siempre estaba asustado, su relación con Cuddy iba de mal en peor y era claro que necesitaban estar separados un tiempo antes de que sucediera algo irreparable, debía hacer un intento de seguir adelante sin ella aunque de sobra sabia que seria imposible vivir así.


	4. Un nuevo empleo

Hola, muchas gracias por los comentarios, me hace feliz saber que les esta gustando. Perdon por la demora, hasta que no es uno el autor no comprende el porque de la tardanza en subir los capitulos :P

Los personajes son propiedad del Señor D. Shore

* * *

><p>Lunes 7:30 de la mañana, Gregory House renegaba más que nunca, estaba mas que molesto por tener que levantarse temprano, pero debía conseguir empleo lo mas pronto posible, si por él fuera retrasaría lo mas posible su búsqueda de trabajo, pero el dinero no le duraría mucho tiempo además necesitaba buscar algo que hacer o se volvería loco; recordó que uno de sus viejos compañeros de la Universidad de Michigan, Robert Thompson, era director de un hospital ahí en San Francisco, y pensó que seria mas sencillo que lo contratara alguien conocido, no había llevado lo que se dice una gran amistad con ese sujeto pero estaba seguro de que lo recordaría, se arreglo lo mas rápido que pudo y salió mas resignado que dispuesto hacia el hospital.<p>

Al llegar se acerco hacia la recepción y pregunto por la oficina del director, le señalaron una gran oficina a su derecha. Se acerco hasta la que parecía ser una secretaria.

H: **Oye, ¿Esta es la oficina de Thompson?**

La chica levanto la vista ante la "amable" voz y pregunto:

S: **Si así es ¿Quien lo busca?**

H: **Soy el Dr. House y tengo una cita con él a las 8:00.**

S: **Se da cuenta de que son las 9:00 ¿verdad?** –Respondió cortante.

H: **No me digas, rayos mi reloj debió haberse averiado esta retrasado una hora. **–Dijo con sarcasmo. –**Puedo ver Thompson ¿si o no?**

S: **Permítame un momento.** –Tomo el teléfono bastante molesta por la actitud del hombre y se comunico con el director. –**Disculpe que lo moleste Doctor, pero pregunta por usted… ¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba?** –Le pregunto burlonamente a House.

H: **Dígale que soy Gregory House.** –Contesto con fastidio.

S: **Ah si, un tal Gregory House, dice que tenía una cita con usted a las 8.**

_T: __**¡Gregory House! ¿En serio? Con que una cita conmigo eh, esta bien dígale que pase. **_

S: **Si Doctor.** –Colgó un tanto enojada no creyó que su jefe conociera a este hombre tan grosero y con resignación se dirigió a House. –**De acuerdo puede pasar.**

H: **Gracias… por nada.** –Contesto riéndose.

Al verlo entrar en la oficina Robert Thompson se puso de pie exclamando.

T: **De manera que tenias una cita conmigo hace…** –Miro su reloj y continuo. – **¿Una hora?**

H: **Ups.** –Respondió con aire inocente.

T: **¿Qué trae por aquí al famoso Doctor Gregory House? **

H: **Trabajo… para mi desgracia.** –Lo último lo dijo mas para si mismo.

T: **Acaso Lisa Cuddy por fin decidió sacar tu trasero de su hospital.**

H: **Seee.** –"Y también de su vida" pensó tristemente. –**En realidad fui yo quien decidió renunciar.**

T: **Vaya, pues no entiendo porque, pero eso no me interesa, son tus razones. Me imagino que quieres trabajar aquí.**

H: **Sip, ¿tienes lugar en tu hospital para un doctor más?**

T: **Honestamente tienes algo de suerte, ya que recientemente abrí un departamento de diagnostico, tengo que admitir que fue siguiendo la idea de la brillante Dra. Cuddy, y ya que esta es tu especialidad no será difícil acomodarte, tengo a tres médicos trabajando ahí, la Dra. Johnson es quien esta a cargo. **–House rodo los ojos.

H: **Vaya parece que de nuevo estoy bajo las ordenes de una mujer. **

T: **Lo dices como si fuera algo terrible, ¿tan mal te fue con Cuddy? **

H: **No tienes idea.** –Respondió con melancolía, bajando la mirada.

El doctor Thompson lo noto pero no quiso preguntar, así que para evitar la incomodidad le dijo. –**Entonces que te parece una semana de prueba en el depto. Para que lo conozcas bien, y si te ajustas vemos lo de tu contrato al término de ella. **

H: **Si, pero aunque no me gustara no tengo otra opción, sin ofender.** –Agrego rápidamente. –**Es solo que necesito un empleo rápido.**

T: **Si bueno yo no tengo dudas de que te acoplaras bien aquí.**

H: **Eso espero. Tengo que advertirte algo, mi forma de trabajar es muy poco común, y eso es precisamente lo que me hace tan bueno para diagnosticar.** –No pudo evitar sonar arrogante. –**Me cuesta trabajo acatar las reglas por que las considero un obstáculo para llegar al diagnostico apropiado y… **

T: **Pareciera que estas tratando de hacer que me arrepienta de contratarte**. –Interrumpió sorprendido por la supuesta advertencia.

H: **Solo estoy siendo franco.**

T: **Vamos House no creo que sea para tanto, pero si así lo fuera nos encargaremos de ello en su momento.**

H: **Y se que ya me estoy oyendo pesado pero necesito un favor.**

T: **¿De que se trata?**

H: **Me gustaría trabajar solo como consultor para el equipo, a razón de que de los pacientes y de todos los que han trabajado conmigo tienen la opinión de que no soy muy bueno para tratar con las personas. ¿Es posible? **

T: **No creo que haya problema con eso, de hecho ya que lo pienso, -**se detuvo como si estuviera recordando algoy continuo** -creo que seria lo mejor, sin embargo si la Dra. Johnson necesita de tu colaboración práctica…**

H: **Si si, en ese caso lo hare.**

T: **Entonces no habrá ningún problema. Vamos te acompaño para que conozcas la oficina que tiene el departamento.** –Ambos se pusieron de pie y se dirigieron hacia dicho lugar.

Durante el trayecto, House se sentía afortunado por que había conseguido un excelente trabajo rápidamente, pero esto no logro cambiar su estado de ánimo, sentía la terrible sensación de que no se lo merecía.

Cuando entraron en la oficina House vio a los doctores que serian sus compañeros de ahora en adelante, solo había dos de los tres que formaban el grupo, ambos estaban analizando una radiografía. El Dr. Thompson saludo.

T: **Buenas tardes Dr. McFly.** –Se dirigió a un hombre de unos 40 años y bien parecido. –**Lamento interrumpir su trabajo, pero tengo una noticia importante que decirles ¿Donde se encuentra la Dra. Johnson?** –El doctor McFly iba a contestar cuando alguien lo hizo por él.

J: **Aquí estoy Dr. Thompson.** –House voltio a verla y su boca se abrió ligeramente, era una mujer sumamente bella debía tener una 37 o 38 años, era casi tan hermosa y sexy como Lisa Cuddy, pero al pensar en ella cerro la boca de golpe y desvió su mirada de la que ahora seria su jefa.

T: **Ah, Dra. Johnson llega en el momento indicado, tengo un aviso que darle a usted y a su equipo, les presento al Dr. Gregory House.** –Dijo señalando a House, quien se acerco y les dirigió una mirada seria a todos. –**Seguramente han oído de él, es conocido por ser el mejor diagnosta del país, trabajaba en el Hospital Princeton Plainsboro en New Jersey, pero ahora trabajara codo a codo con ustedes.**

Una joven doctora no escondió su admiración hacia él por que rápidamente se acerco estirando la mano y diciendo –**Vaya que honor conocerlo Dr. House.** –House enfoco su mirada en ella le recordaba un poco a trece y sin pensar estrecho su mano.

T: **El Dr. House estará una semana de prueba si todo sale bien y el trabajo es de su agrado firmara su contrato, por motivos personales me ha solicitado trabajar solo como consultor en los diagnósticos, pero si la Dra. Johnson considera necesario su participación en pruebas con los pacientes lo hará.**

J: **Descuide Dr. Thompson, por mi no hay ningún problema.** –Dijo mientras miraba a House sonriéndole y le guiño un ojo.

T: **Muy bien entonces me retiro para que se presenten mejor y lo pongan al corriente.**

Cuando Thompson se marcho, el primero en hablar fue Charles McFly.

M: **Vaya así que tenemos al "famoso" Gregory House.** –A House no le gusto mucho el tono que utilizó este sujeto. –**Tanto por tus aciertos como por tus desaciertos.** –Dijo haciendo énfasis en la ultima palabra. Definitivamente no le agradaba.

H: **Pero famoso al fin y al cabo, por que en New Jersey jamás había oído hablar de… por cierto ¿Cuál es tu nombre?** –No iba a permitir que este tipo se metiera con él; ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente, la Dra. Johnson noto la tensión entre ambos y decidió intervenir.

J: **Vamos McFly no había necesidad de que dijeras eso, yo estoy segura de que House es un excelente medico y además el equipo funcionara mucho mejor con alguien como él.** –Hizo una pausa y luego se dirigió solo a House. –**Empecemos correctamente si te parece, soy Lorain Johnson seguramente ya te informaron que soy la directora del departamento.** –Dijo y le ofreció su mano a House, quien correspondió el saludo tras dudar un momento. Johnson le presento al resto del equipo. –**Él es el Dr. Charles McFly y ella es la Dra. Kate Smith, el departamento tiene apenas 8 meses en función pero a mi parecer hemos tenido buenos resultados y ahora que contamos con tu prodigiosa presencia confío en que nos ira mucho mejor. **

Johnson le explicó a grandes rasgos la forma de trabajar, las reglas que debían seguir, en que se especializaba cada uno, los casos que habían tenido, por ultimo el caso en el que trabajaban en este momento así como las dificultades que les estaba dando.

Con la ayuda de House habían avanzado bastante en el caso, después de analizar todos los síntomas y escuchar la teorías de sus nuevos colegas sugirió un par de pruebas ante las cuales McFly se quejo por que no tenían sentido sin embargo con el apoyo de las doctoras las realizaron y resultaron ser las que dieron la solución. Ambas mujeres estaban maravilladas con House sobre todo Lorain Johnson.

Eran las 9.00 de la noche y House se disponia a marcharse pero Johnson lo detuvo antes de que se fuera y sonriendole coquetamente le dijo.

J: ¡**Wow! Es tu primer día y ya nos has ayudado a resolver este problema que nos había dado muchos dolores de cabeza, a ninguno de los tres se nos hubiera ocurrido lo que tu pensaste pero por algo eres el mejor Doctor del país, estoy muy contenta de tenerte trabajando con nosotros. Hay un bar cerca de aquí ¿te gustaría acompañarme a tomar algo? Ya sabes para celebrar. **

Esto si que sorprendió a House, no se esperaba que siendo el primer día esta mujer le ofreciera salir. Quiso decirle que si, era muy hermosa y además se sentía con la necesidad de un buen trago, pero no pudo hacerlo, algo o mejor dicho alguien en su mente no se lo permitía.

H: **Gracias, pero estoy cansado y quiero irme ya de aquí, tal vez otro día, buenas noches.**

J: **Vamos Greg no seas tímido estoy segura de que necesitas despejarte, además me puedes hablar un poco mas de ti para conocernos mejor, podemos ser buenos amigos.**

Ok esto ya se estaba poniendo interesante, esta mujer estaba mas interesada en él de lo que imaginaba, decidió jugar aunque sea por esta noche, además si necesitaba despejarse un rato.

H: **Muy bien tienes razon, tal vez si necesito tomar algo, te sigo.**

Lorain no pudo esconder su satisfacción, y tomando su bolso le indico que lo siguiera al estacionamiento.

Mientras tanto en Princeton, Cuddy estaba recostada sobre su escritorio masajeando su cabeza, estaba sumamente cansada había tenido un día espantoso, tan pronto piso el hospital la llenaron con quejas, papeleo, citas con benefactores, juntas, una que otra demanda y aparte de sus respectivas horas de clínica, apenas si había tenido oportunidad de comer algo, hacia mucho tiempo que no tenia un día tan ocupado, curiosamente esto le hizo extrañar mucho a House en el trabajo, ya que seguramente él habría estado involucrado en cada una de las cosas que hizo ese día, ya fuera haciendo travesuras y siendo el causante del problema, pero no, por primera vez no seria responsable de salvarle el trasero, lo peor de todo es que no había tenido tiempo de de hablar con Wilson y preguntarle sobre el paradero de House, pero como si su deseo hubiera sido escuchado el oncólogo toco a su puerta, cuando la vio con la cara pegada al escritorio decidió pasar sin esperar respuesta y la saludo.

W: **Buenas noches Cuddy, espero no importunarte. **–Cuddy levanto la cabeza al escuchar su voz.

C: **¡Wilson! Que bueno que estas aquí, siéntate por favor, necesito hablar contigo, pero primero dime que necesitas.**

W:** Ya estaba por irme pero recordé que no te había traído el informe de este mes, aquí lo tienes. **–Le entrego una carpeta y después le pregunto. –**Ahora dime de que quieres hablar.**

C: **Antes de decírtelo, quisiera pedirte que por favor te abstengas de soltar frases irónicas como "Te lo dije**" –Una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de Wilson.

W: **Ah, ya veo de que se trata, de acuerdo evitare decírtelas ¿Qué sucede? **

C: **Necesito que me digas donde esta House.**

W: **En serio me gustaría saberlo pero desafortunadamente no lo se.**

C: **¿No te lo dijo? **–Esto preocupo a Cuddy, si Wilson no lo sabia entonces no tenía ni una sola pista de donde se encontraba House. –**Wilson necesito encontrarlo, no puedo permitir que mi relación con él termine de esta manera, fui una tonta al no detenerlo cuando decidió irse, y no cometeré el mismo error de nuevo.**

W: **Vaya, pues sinceramente me alegro de que hayas cambiado de opinión, escucha cuando fue a verme la noche en que partio, me dijo que tal vez se pondría en contacto conmigo además estoy seguro de que pronto hará o le pasara algo que lo meta en problemas y no tendrá otro remedio que llamarme. **

C: **Eso espero Wilson, realmente lo extraño y esa caja que me dejo no hizo más que convencerme de que no lo quiero lejos de mí ni un solo minuto más. **

W: **No te preocupes, él regresara. **–Dijo Wilson sonriendo con muy poca confianza.

C: **No pareces muy seguro, pero no importa lo que tenga que hacer, voy traer a Gregory House de regreso a mi lado. **


	5. ¿me extrañas?

Holaaa. Sé que no tengo perdon por tardar tanto en subir el capitulo, y aunque no sirve de excusa, la inspiración me abandono después del final de la septima temporada, me dolio que cuddy saliera de la serie y la frustración me impedia seguir con la historia, pero la triste verdad es que ahora que la serie termino entrar a la esta página es la unica manera de mantener a esta parejita junta por lo cual me esforzare más y continuare escribiendo. Espero que no les decepcione y de antemano gracias por seguir leyendo :)

* * *

><p>House miraba fijamente a Lorain Johnson mientras bebía su tercer vaso de whisky esa noche, esta chica sí que tenía resistencia al alcohol, después de darle el un sorbo a su bourbon le dijo divertido:<p>

–**Vaya si que aguantas la bebida, supongo que acostumbras beber con frecuencia.**

Ella muy sonriente le respondió: **a decir verdad, no acostumbro salir demasiado, solo cuando son ocasiones especiales, y esta para mí es mucho muy especial. **–dijo y seguidamente le guiño un ojo, House simplemente sonrió de medio lado y pregunto. **–Así que… ¿esta es una ocasión especial? ¿Y puedo saber porque?**

Lorain no pudo esconder su sonrisa y le respondió. **–Eres muy inteligente, simplemente el mejor médico del que haya escuchado, cuando el Dr. Thompson me propuso dirigir el departamento de diagnostico no cabía en mi misma de felicidad, siempre he admirado tu trabajo además tu fama es grande, mi sueño era poder algún día conocerte y ahora que tengo la oportunidad hacerlo además de poder trabajar contigo, es simplemente una gran satisfacción. **

House se sintió halagado de escucharla referirse así de él y claro su ego le impidió sentir modestia y le dijo. **–Sí, sinceramente debe ser un honor tenerme trabajando contigo.**

Ella sonrió levemente y le corrigió. **–Más bien para ti, y además es un honor a medias, recuerda que soy tu jefa. **Él se puso serio al oír aquello "Soy tu jefa" esa frase retumbo en el cerebro de House e inevitablemente pensó en Cuddy, Lorain al notar la expresión casi melancólica del hombre pregunto. **– ¿Estás bien? Lo que dije no era para tanto, creo saber que ya habías trabajado bajo el cargo de una mujer antes ¿no es así? La doctora Lisa Cuddy en Princeton. **House tenso las mandíbulas al escuchar su nombre, pero seguía sin decir nada y Lorain siguió hablando. **–Por cierto, solo por curiosidad que fue lo que hizo que renunciaras al PPTH y venir a San Francisco desde tan lejana ciudad.** House supo que era momento de concluir esta salida, su puso de pie y mientras dejaba algo de dinero en la barra le dijo con tono sarcástico. **–Gracias por la linda invitación Dra. Johnson pero ya debo irme, nos vemos mañana en el hospital. **Y se retiro de ahí dejando a la doctora con una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro.

Cuando llego a su hotel se dejo caer pesadamente en la cama lanzando lejos su bastón mientras masajeaba su muslo, la sola mención de Cuddy había hecho que un dolor punzante machacara su pierna, todo iba bien hasta que a Johnson se le había ocurrido recordarle a Lisa, en ese momento sintió un impulso tremendo de verla ¿Qué estaría haciendo ella en estos momentos? Se preguntaba constantemente, se llevo una mano a la frente dándose leves golpes en la cabeza y pensaba. _–Podría irme a vivir a Marte y aun así no conseguiría olvidarme de ella._– Tuvo el impulso de tomar su celular y llamarle, desde que había subido al avión que lo llevaría lejos de ella había mantenido su teléfono apagado para evitar llamadas suyas o de su fastidioso amigo, sin embargo se sintió tan desesperado por oír aunque sea su respiración y lo encendió, habían pasado 3 días desde la discusión y cuando vio el número de llamadas perdidas vio que Wilson había hecho en total 6 pero cuando conto las de Cuddy simplemente no supo que pensar, eran solo 2 llamadas, eso quería decir que Cuddy no lo extrañaba tanto como le hubiera gustado, que no estaba interesada en saber nada de él, entonces no tenia caso que intentara llamarla, jamás pensó que ella si se olvidaría de él tan rápidamente, pero aun así la duda lo obligo a marcar el número de Wilson al menos para cerciorarse de que todas sus ideas eran ciertas. Vio la hora eran las 11.30 de la noche eso quería decir que en New jersey eran las 2.30 de la madrugada, una pequeña sonrisa se formo en su rostro la hora perfecta para molestar a su amigo.

El incesante tono de su teléfono despertó a Wilson, quien de muy mal humor contesto rogando que no fuera una emergencia del hospital y lo obligara a salir de su cómoda cama a esas horas.

– **¡Buenos días solecito!** Wilson abrió muchísimo los ojos al reconocer la voz procedente del aparato y sin poder esconder su incredulidad. **– ¿House? **

– **¡NO! soy tu ex ex esposa, como has podido confundirme.**

Wilson rodo los ojos ante esta dramática contestación y con el tono más frio que pudo le dijo. **–Te das cuenta de la hora que es, idiota.**

–**Vaya yo sabía que me extrañarías pero no tenía idea de que tanto. **Dijo con un tono dramático.

– **¿Dónde diablos estas? ¿Tienes idea de lo preocupados que nos tienes? **Cerro los ojos,ahí estaba su respuesta, la frase en plural significaba que Cuddy aun seguía pensando en él, aun así sin dejar que la emoción inundara su voz se hizo tonto y pregunto. **– ¿Preocupados? **

– **Déjate de estupideces sabes muy bien a quien me estoy refiriendo, pero después de escucharte supongo que ya no te importa que ella siga pensando en ti. **

– **La verdad no. Sabes he tenido mucha suerte, conseguí un nuevo trabajo y no podría estar mejor, hay chicas hermosas y baratas en este sitio, casi no me duele la pierna y ni había pensado en New Jersey desde que me fui. **Apretó los ojos con más fuerza en cuanto termino de hablar, hasta el mismo creía que había sido una mentira vil e innecesaria, y solo pudo oír la respiración cansada de su amigo para luego escuchar. **–Podrías estar viviendo en un harem o ser tu el dueño del hospital y aun así seguirías extrañándola, dime algo de lo que dijiste ¿es cierto?**

–**Solo que tengo trabajo, y uno muy bueno. **–Comento con seriedad.

–**Ya veo… así que al menos tienes la mente entretenida con algo, quien diría que lo superarías con tal rapidez. **–Dijo con algo de molestia en su voz, House permaneció callado. **–En tal caso, viendo que aun sigues con vida, gracias por reportarte y si no te importa volveré a dormir. **–Estaba a punto de colgar cuando una pregunta rápida y sincera lo detuvo. **– ¿Cómo esta ella? **–Wilson suspiro cansado. **–Preocupada, al principio me sorprendió por que reacciono de manera violenta cuando le dije que te habías marchado, pero al igual que tu, son grandes maestros al esconder su dolor tras una mascara de falsedad. ¿Porqué no la has llamado? Seguramente tienes mil llamadas perdidas. **–House no supo que pensar al oír esto, si estaba tan desesperada por saber de él, dos llamadas eran muy pocas. **–No me extraña tanto como tú crees pequeño Jimmy. **–No pudo evitar mostrar melancolía en su tono de voz. **–Solo tengo dos llamadas perdidas de ella, y seguramente hechas solo para gritarme alguna "linda" frase. **–Wilson se extraño al escuchar esto, realmente eran pocas llamadas para como se veía la desesperación en Cuddy por encontrarlo. **–Debe de haber alguna buena razón para eso, pero la desconozco, lo que si te puedo asegurar es que te extraña tanto como estoy completamente indudable de que tu la extrañas a ella. En cuanto a que ya tienes un nuevo empleo, es tu decisión si te quedas con esta nueva vida, o recapacitas y regresas a donde perteneces. **–House sintió alegría al saber que Cuddy de verdad lo extrañaba, pero no estaba seguro de que debía hacer, aun era demasiado pronto para regresar. **–Me quedare donde estoy por un tiempo más, necesito despejar mi mente para tomar la decisión correcta. Después de todo, aun creo que ella… estará mejor sin mí. **–Dijo el ojiazul con tristeza. **–Haz lo que quieras House, solo espero que cuando por fin despiertes, no sea demasiado tarde, Cuddy podría cansarse de esperar, estas arriesgando demasiado y no siempre tendrás tanta suerte. Cuídate y buenas noches. **–Sin esperar mas respuesta Wilson colgó, sabia que habían sido palabras duras para su amigo, pero era necesario para hacerlo reaccionar, Cuddy realmente ansiaba encontrarlo, pero no estaba seguro de la elasticidad de paciencia de la decana, deseaba que ojala su amigo volviera pronto.

House se acomodó en su cama, la advertencia de Wilson parecía muy seria, que tanta razón tendría el oncólogo en eso, era cierto que no había mayor cosa que deseara que regresar a los brazos de Lisa, pero tenia miedo de arruinar todo de manera permanente, el dilema estaba en que si no volvía ese muy bien podría ser el error culminante de su historia de amor con ella; agito su cabeza y decidió que lo mejor por lo pronto era dejar de pensar en eso e intentar dormir un poco, pero de sobra sabia lo difícil que seria teniéndola completamente invadiendo su mente.

Al día siguiente Wilson se encontraba en su oficina revisando unos expedientes cuando escucho la puerta abrirse de golpe y vio Cuddy entrar, sin decir nada se dirigió al sofá y tomo asiento. El oncólogo espero paciente hasta que la decana se decidera a decir algo, no había tenido oportunidad de comentarle sobre la llamada que había recibido anoche, finalmente Cuddy hablo. **– ¿No va a volver nunca verdad Wilson? **–Al doctor se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y trato de tranquilizarla, no estaba seguro de si debía comentarle lo que House le había dicho sobre no regresar aun. **–Debes tratar de permanecer tranquila Cuddy, han pasado pocos días desde que se fue, confío que en cualquier momento reaccionara y volverá. **–Dijo con un tono que ni el mismo podía creer. **– No suenas muy seguro. Intente comunicarme con él un par de veces, no quería hostigarlo demasiado pero siempre tenia el celular apagado, creo que no quiere saber ya nada de mi por eso decidí no insistir más. ¿No has tenido noticias de él? **–Wilson trato de permanecer calmado, al menos ahora ya sabia el porqué de tan pocas llamadas pero no sabia que mas decir, la mujer frente a él no parecía estar en condiciones de escuchar que House aun no tenía planeado regresar y menos ahora que había conseguido empleo, pero sentía que debía decirle que si se había comunicado. **–Anoche me llamo. **–Cuddy abrió mucho los ojos y no pudo ocultar una sonrisa de esperanza, que no paso desapercibida para Wilson quien dudo si debía continuar, vio que ella habría la boca para decir algo pero se lo impidió. **–No me dijo donde estaba ni tampoco si pensaba regresar. **–Se sintió vil mintiendo pero no podía darle falsas ilusiones. **–Solo sé que se encuentra bien y que… aun que no me lo dijo… sé que te extraña Lisa. **–Cuddy disminuyo su sonrisa, si era verdad que House la extrañaba, porque no quería regresar, además Wilson se veía nervioso, estaba segura de que había algo que no le quería contar. **–Te conozco Wilson y sé que hay algo más de esa llamada que no me quieres decir, te ruego que me digas todo lo que House te haya dicho, cualquier cosa puede ser vital para dar con él. **–Wilson dudó un poco, si le decía toda la verdad Cuddy podría reaccionar de mala manera, prefirió guardárselo al menos hasta que House volviera a comunicarse. **–Es todo lo que me dijo. **–Cuddy resoplo con frustración, se levanto con fuerza del sillón y mientras se dirigía a la puerta le dijo. **–No pienso que me extrañe tanto como tú crees Wilson. **–Y se marcho cabizbaja dejando a un abatido Wilson que cada día se convencía más que este par de amigos que tenía eran por completo el uno para el otro, ambos obstinados y totalmente enamorados, tenia que hacer que House regresara, de lo contrario era posible que sucediera lo que bien le había advertido anoche; porqué siempre terminaba en medio de este par de idiotas, un día acabarían colmando su paciencia.

House había llegado temprano al hospital ese día, y se encontró con la Dra. Johnson revisando unas carpetas, al parecer los otros dos aun no habían llegado, esto lo puso incomodo, no quería estar solo con esta mujer después de la molesta situación de la noche anterior, seguramente lo llenaría de preguntas y no se sentía de humor para hablar de sus problemas ni ahora ni nunca, mucho menos con ella, dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse, mas para su mala suerte Lorain alzo la vista y le llamo deteniendo su escape. – ¡**Dr. House buenos días! **–House cerro los ojos y apretó su bastón con fuerza, su plan de huir acaba de ser frustrado, se giro para verla y la miro acercarse a él con una sonrisa amable, esto no le estaba gustando nada. **–Buenos días jefa. ¿Tenemos algún caso para hoy?** –Pregunto rápidamente para evitar ser cuestionado, pero no tuvo éxito. **–Si así es, pero primero me gustaría ofrecerte una disculpa, anoche no debí preguntarte nada, tus motivos de renuncia son tuyos y no me interesan en realidad, lo que si es importante para mi es que sea lo que haya sido, permitió que ahora te tenga trabajando a mi lado. **–Dijo con una sonrisa seductora mientras sujetaba y daba un ligero apretón al brazo de House, quien dirigió su mirada a ese contacto y sin pensarlo siquiera alejo esa mano de él, era más que claro que esta mujer tenia un plan entre manos, y no se sentía con ánimos de seguirle el juego. **–Tienes razón mis asuntos no son te tu interés y ya no te preocupes por lo de anoche, ahora me puedes decir de que se trata el caso ¿o me puedo ir a desayunar? **–Lorain borro su sonrisa con algo de molestia, este hombre era más difícil de lo que ella pensaba, estaba muy interesada en Gregory House y no se rendiría tan fácilmente, ya habría otra oportunidad. En ese momento llegaron los demás miembros del equipo y dejando a un lado sus planes de conquista, procedió a explicarles de que se trataba el caso.


End file.
